


Peachy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [338]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, No Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: peachy: ˈpēCHē; adjective; splendid, finefirst used in 1599
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Words, Words, Words [338]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344906
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [almosttomorocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/gifts), [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts), [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [jcShellyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcShellyg/gifts).



> For my lovelies... my safe place during times of uncertainty has always been here with you, and these days are certainly that. As of this moment, my kids are out of school until April 1, though I think our school year is done for the year, which hurts my heart, but I don't see how they expect things to be better so soon. Anyway... a bit of fluff for all of you xox

"Sherlock."

"I'm fine. I'm peachy. Really."

John put down his nearly finished spy novel and walked into the kitchen, then took a good look at the microscope and shook his head. "You aren't fine. You've been looking at nothing for the last three hours. There's no slide in there. D'ya want some tea?"

Sherlock shook his head until the overlong curls shook. "I don't want tea. I want to be - I want it to go back to normal."

"What would you be doing on a normal day?"

"Without a case, probably this."

"So?"

"It's just I would have the choice."

"You are making a choice to stay in, the best choice you can make for more people at the moment -"

"I'm not doing this for _people_ John. I'm doing it for you." He fiddled with the knobs on the microscope for a moment before he finally turned and looked over at him. "For you, only. I'd never do anything that could hurt you, you know that, right?"

"I know." He reached over and brushed a curl from his eyes. "Haircut, then a shower?"

"Oh God, yes."


End file.
